Aspects of the present disclosure relate to apparatuses and techniques that may be used to automatically make a pocket sandwich. More specifically, the subject apparatus and method disclose an automated means to form a sandwich from a tortilla, pita bread, or other wrap so as to contain selected food ingredients.
Pocket sandwiches are sandwiches made by using a single piece of folded or hallowed bread, such as pita, tortilla, or other wrap with fillings contained inside the bread. For example, tortilla sandwiches are made of a flour tortilla that is folded to include various other food ingredients and are popular worldwide. Generally, such sandwiches are manually made by putting an appropriate amount of food ingredients at a location on an unfolded tortilla and folding the tortilla in a desired configuration to enclose the food ingredients. However, making a pocket sandwich is not a simple or fun process, particularly where heat is applied to seal the food ingredients within the pocket.
No compact or automatic pocket sandwich makers are known in the market. Currently-available wrap makers are either too bulky and/or complex or need extensive manual interventions. These bulky and/or complex wrap makers are provided for commercial use and are generally not suitable for individual use. Wrap makers with manual interventions may be unsanitary and/or messy in making wraps. A wrap may also not be toasted as would be commonly done with a pocket sandwich.
In view of the foregoing reasons, it would be desirable to have a compact size apparatus for automatically making pocket sandwiches with limited manual interaction. Further such an apparatus would not have undue complexity, would be suitable for personal use, would not be unsanitary, or some combination of the above.